Mello's 19th Birthday
by MelloisMellow
Summary: The Title is self explanitory! Mello's birthdays have been better...and worse than this year....Will Matt be able to make things more interesting for the bored blond? slight MelloxMatt and constant swearing


**_A/N: It's Mello's Birthday(dec 13) and what did I do for it?-I wrote this!(and ate chocolate to celebrate....:3)  
My story is based on his Manga date (Dec 13 1989) instead of his anime date (Dec 13 1992) so he is 19 today in my books not 16 by the anime(get it books?...okay I'll stop.)  
anyway it's not very long, but I wanted to at least do somthing for him!  
(I had slight writers block, but luckily there is a thing called the RANDOM WORD GENERATOR(plus)) (seriously that+music really helps!)_**

ENJOY!!!

* * *

**Mello's 19th Birthday**

mmm…the big 19…oh fun. And. Joy.  
I lie lazily on the leather couch in the apartment Matt and I share, eating another unwrapped chocolate (seriously how 'uncreative' can a mob of Mafia men be?)  
I don't even think Matt knows it's my birthday today, probably still thinks I'm 17…I laugh slightly, It's not like it's the first time he forgot my birthday, not the seventh either, if he forgets my birthday this year, it's the eighth time. But it's probably better he does forget; I remember one of the years he ACTUALLY remembered….He gave me a pack of smokes-I refused of course; concerned for my health…unfortunately Matt didn't want to waste them…which led to his currently worsening smoking addiction.  
He won't admit it's an addiction though, he makes up shit like "If James Dean did it why can't I?" or "It helps keep the mosquitoes away"(aside from other things…) or even "It calms me down"  
I don't buy it. That's why if he got me drugs…he could be dead by Christmas…

Anyway! My birthday, I've been sitting down for how long now….5 hours, eating chocolate. Sure that's all good and well for a lazy bastard, which I am defiantly not. But People like me…Well I geuss you could say I'm an original. There are no ACTUAL PEOPLE like me, I mean…anyway, I don't like sitting around, I seriously don't, its hell boring, JUST LIKE I'M BORED NOW! Unfortunately there is nothing to do right now, Matt's asleep and it's too cold to go outside (Snow doesn't do anything good for leather) So that is my problem, I am bored, Eating chocolate, Can't go outside and my roommates asleep…for now anyway.  
I wait another minute before I pounce (the form of pounce meaning to 'attack prey' not the playful shit)  
He groaned sleepily "Mello it's too early…"  
"MATT IT'S FUCKING1:00PM!!!"  
"Oh shit…I slept in….damn alarm clock"  
"um…we broke it last time I tried to wake you remember…"  
"oh yeah….good times…"  
I sighed.  
"erm…," Matt's brain set in, "…HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELL"S!"  
He did remember… "err..thanks?"  
"oh…..mmm…GET THE FUCK DRESSED AND PACK NOW OR WE'LL BE LATE!!!!"  
"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND! AND WHAT THE HELL FOR?!"  
"….Your present…"  
"oh why didn't you say so," and so I went and got dressed, (about the shouting..we randomly fight a lot, It's normal for us…just usually I do most of the yelling until Matt gets pissed enough to yell back.)

I dressed head-to-toe in black leather (as usual), my furry jacket, gloves and long lace up boots (I'm not wearing leather boots…I'm not THAT stupid) and Matt dressed in his usual black and white striped shirt, baggy pants, (that stupid) fuzzy vest, (annoying) goggles, long black gloves and black boots.  
We headed off to god-knows-where (he probably does you know) and ended up at a hotel.  
A FUCKING HUGE EXCPENCIVE-LOOKING ONE! I stare for about 10 minutes in complete fucking awe as I stepped out of Matt's red camero, Matt looked pretty satisfied with my reaction I may add.  
I finally glance back at Matt, who is looking at me, smiling that stupid Cheshire grin of his.  
"what cha think Mell's? Booked us a room for tonight, we go back home at 3 in the afternoon, sound good to you?"  
I am lost for words….I nod slowly, still taking in the size of the place.  
Matt opened the boot of the car and took out our bags, I offer to help but he says,  
"You're the birthday boy!"  
Fucking bastard….

We reach the entrance and get the keys to our room, one of the bellboys took our bags for us and we walk over to an elevator and get on, pressing in the correct floor.  
"Room 13…unlucky for some.."  
I gave him a fake smile, he picked the room with my birthdate…must have booked months ago.  
The elevator stopped and some people got off and the elevator continued again. At last it reached floor 12(December the 13; 12/13…god)  
The elevator door opened revealing a long hallway, with red carpet and fancy paintings hung everywhere, there's a window on one side where you can see the ocean. We're…a long way up.  
"room 11, 12 ,13. OK!," Matt slid the key in the door and turned it opening to reveal a luxurious room including a spa, two king-size beds and a huge plasma TV.  
"Niice!" was Matt's comment.  
MORE LIKE AWESOME!  
"lady's first," gestured Matt mockingly.  
"Fuck you bastard!"I pushed Matt in, he face-planted onto the tiled floor…aw…must've hurt…Bad.  
"I'll let you get away with that…but only because it's your birthday," came Matts mumbled voice from his face being planted in the ground.  
"Why are you being such a pansy today?"  
Matt lifted his head and let out a sigh, "because I'm making up for all the crappy birthdays you've had with me so far…"  
Burn. "oh…thanks Matt…but I prefer the 'I- don't-really-give-a-fuck' Matt better than 'pansy' Matt."  
Matt laughed, "we'll I'll just go get him."

"Miss me bitch?"  
"FUCK YEAH!"

**

"Hey Matt…" I mumbled whilst eating a chocolate bar.  
"mmm…"  
"do you wan't to go have a spa bath together…I'm cold."  
Matt blushed furiously(maybe that came out wrong…yeah it probably did…)  
"so do ya?"  
"I guess…"

It was a bit awkward at first…okay, okay….ALOT awkward… But after a while Matt spoke;  
"soo…It's only a few hours till dinner, what cha want to eat?"  
"mmm….how about we just order pizza or something…I'm comfortable here."  
Matt jerked at the word 'comfortable' "yeah..okay….what type?"  
"something meaty…"  
Matt was about the same colour as his hair now, "Uh!…I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"  
and thus Matt left in a furious panic.  
Well I guess when you've gotta go….  
Matt's been gone for a while now…  
I step out of the spa to go and get another chocolate bar; when I hear a loud moaning and then my name coming from the bathroom….strange. Maybe he's constipated and needs my help….No. that can only mean… He…no way….But it would make sense.  
I walk over and press my ear against the bathroom door.  
"ng Mello…"  
"hey Matt!"  
"fuck…ah…..Mello….you mind?"  
"no not at all, carry on."  
"that was a rhetorical question Mello…"  
"oh, well maybe you should've told me…did you seriously get a hard-on because of me?"  
I heard the door knob turn so I step back slightly as Matt comes out with only a towel on.  
"yeah… um you see Mello," he swallowed, "I kinda wasn't going to tell you but it's just too fucking obvious now…"

"I love you."  
I stared at him wide-eyed(I just thought I looked sexy in a spa…) "Matt…wow."  
"I know…It's nice to get it off my chest…I'm kinda glad you didn't punch me or anything," he laughed slightly.  
Without thinking I pressed my lips eagerly to the redheads lips, and he gave my pink tongue entrance to his mouth, we kiss for what seems like hours before we part, gasping for breath.  
Matt reaches down for the lacing on my pants.  
I reach out and grab Matt's eager hand ", Maybe for Christmas."

* * *

**_A/N:Reviews make me happy! _**


End file.
